


kaito's gambling addiction

by kazuichisbeanie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, I dunno how to tag lol, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: friend wanted me to write this. i have no shame.





	kaito's gambling addiction

“Kaito? You in here?” 

 

I called out into the dimly-lit casino. Only a few machines were still functioning this late at night, but the ones that were appeared to have recently been used. I could barely make out the sound of a lever being sprung back up, coming from the back wall. As I made my way to the origin of the noise, I wish I could say I was surprised.

 

“Huh? Oh, hey, Shuichi.”

 

“Kaito, it’s three in the morning. What’re you doing?”

 

“What does it look like? Three in the morning is the perfect time to hit the slots!”

 

“Three in the morning is the perfect time to go to sleep!”

 

“Hell d’you think you are, the sleep fairy?”

 

“Kaito, how long have you been awake for?”

 

“Not important. Now stand back, I’m about to hit a jackpot!”

 

It appeared I was not getting through to him.

 

* * *

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I walked over to Kaito again, still going at the same machine, this time with back-up. Maki tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. His eyes were still peeled to the screen.

 

“Maki Roll? ‘S‘at you?”

 

“Yeah, it is. Shuichi told me you were here.” I nodded in needless agreement. “Are you… okay?”

 

“Never been better!”

 

“Your eyes are bloodshot.”

 

“I don’t see it.”

 

“I don’t think you  _ can _ see it?” I interjected.

 

“Beside the point, Shuichi.” 

 

Maki tried to veer the conversation back on track. “I think you have a problem.”

 

“My eyes are fine, thank you.”

 

“Not your eyes. The gambling. How much have you made, anyways?”

 

“I’m on the verge of losing everything.” He pulled the lever again.

 

“Great! Well, not great. But good! That means you can do something else,” I added.

 

Kaito shook his head. “Not gonna happen. I can earn it back.”

 

“With what?”

 

“I’m gonna need to borrow a hundred Monocoins,” he thought aloud.

 

“I’m not giving you my Monocoins! Besides, slapping random objects seems to work just fine…”

 

“Suit yourself, Shuichi.” With that, Kaito re-affixed his gaze onto the screen. Maki and I exchanged glances before leaving for the second time.

 

* * *

 

It had been a while since I had visited Kaito. And it showed. As I stepped over various piles of rubble, I found him. Still at the machine. Still intact. In fact, everything had managed to avoid him completely.

 

“Kaito, everyone is dead! The entire academy was destroyed! We can LEAVE now!” I called down.

 

“Had it? Didn’t notice.”

 

“Kiibo blew up! How did you not notice that?”

 

“I’ve been a bit preoccupied.”

 

“You have a problem, Kaito,” I yelled down at him.

 

“The only one here with a problem is you, Shuichi!” he yelled back. Not even slightly turning his head to look at me. Was I just supposed to leave him here?

 

“I’m… I’m gonna leave now, Kaito.”

 

“Fine! I don’t need you! All I need is Slotmantha!”

 

“You named the slot machine?”

 

“Don’t listen to him, Slotmantha.”

 

I could only stare at the astronaut in unfortunate disbelief. As I climbed down from the mountain of debris back to Maki and Himiko, there was only one thing heard throughout the entire academy, or at least what was left of it.

 

“I WON!”


End file.
